The present disclosure relates to a method of processing data of a relay, and a relay for the same, and more particularly, to a method of processing data of a relay, which collects and stores monitoring data in an efficient way when there is a request on monitoring data from a monitoring device in a remote place, and transmits the monitoring data to the monitoring device in response to a request, and a relay for the same.
A protective relay is a device having a command function for cutting a corresponding portion from an electrical circuit when an abnormal state such as a short circuit or eddy current occurs in the electrical circuit. There are various kinds of protective relays. For example, protective relays include an under-voltage relay for operating when a circuit voltage drops, a temperature relay for detecting a critical temperature, a differential relay for operating when a ratio of primary and secondary currents in a transformer is abnormal, and a ground relay for notifying a ground incident of a power transmission line.